Pelangi
by XiRuLin
Summary: Tujuh warna, tujuh makna, tujuh pemuda, tujuh kehidupan yang berbeda. Merah, kuning, hijau, biru, nila, jingga, dan ungu. Tujuh warna, berpadu menjadi sebuah keindahan bernama pelangi. Karena, dari perbedaan itu lah, mereka saling melengkapi. [bts!fiction/namjoon/seokjin/yoongi/hoseok/jimin/taehyung/jungkook]
1. Hijau

**_tujuh warna;tujuh makna;berpadu menjadi satu kisah persahabatan_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **XiRuLin Proudly present**

 _"Tujuh Warna"_

with

 **[** Kim **N** amjoon x Kim **S** eokjin x Min **Y** oongi x Jung **H** oseok x Park **J** imin x Kim **T** aehyung x Jeon **J** ungkook **]**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 ** _Green._**

 _Warna hijau mengartikan sebagai sumber kehidupan. Hijau juga dapat diartikan sebagai simbol pengharapan, kesuburan, dan permintaan yang tulus. Jung Hoseok adalah warna hijau._

 _._

 _._

 _._

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

Jung Hoseok selalu menyukai hidupnya.

Terlahir sebagai pemuda Gwangju dengan keluarga sederhana yang terdiri dari orangtua juga kakak perempuan, Hoseok bersyukur Ia tidak pernah merasa tidak berkecukupan. Saat berumur tiga tahun ketika rambut Hoseok masih berbentuk seperti jamur dengan warna hitam legam yang berkilau, keluarga kecilnya pindah ke Seoul akibat tuntutan pekerjaan sang Ayah yang seorang guru sastra. Dan Hoseok bersyukur dirinya tak perlu waktu lama untuk berbaur dengan lingkungan Ibukota karena dirinya kembali di timpa keberuntungan memiliki tetangga tetangga yang sangat ramah dan suka menolong. Tak banyak anak seumuran Hoseok di lingkungannya, namun Ia sama sekali tak masalah karena dirinya justru merasa di spesialkan di antara orang-orang dewasa yang sangat suka mencubit pipi gembilnya ketika berpapasan di jalan saat Hoseok kecil menemani Ibu ke supermarket. Ibu nya yang seorang ibu rumah tangga juga dengan cepat berbaur, Ia bahkan langsung ikut arisan bersama Ibu-ibu lainnya. Hal yang sama tak jauh berbeda dengan _Noona_ Hoseok yang memulai kisah cintanya dengan tetangga berwajah tampan di hari ketujuh mereka pindah ke Seoul.

Beranjak remaja, Hoseok masih merasa hidupnya sangatlah beruntung. Ia tak pernah memiliki masalah dengan anak-anak di sekolahnya ataupun terkucilkan walaupun Hoseok berasal dari daerah. Semua orang menyukai Hoseok yang ceria, berbakat, dan ramah terhadap siapapun. Walau peringkatnya tak pernah menginjak sepuluh besar di kelas, tetap saja dia bersyukur karena guru-guru di sekolahnya lebih mengandalkan dirinya dari ketua kelas. Saat SD dan SMP, seantero sekolah mengenal Jung Hoseok, si bocah berwajah tampan yang berisik dan menyukai _dance_.

Memasuki usia enam belas tahun dan menginjak bangku SMA, di situ lah puncaknya.

Hoseok tak pernah lagi merasa se bersyukur ini, dan dia sudah menyakinkan dirinya seratus persen tidak akan pernah menyesal atas kehidupannya di SMA kelak ketika dewasa nanti.

Di pertemukan dengan enam pemuda berbeda karakter di sebuah klub _otaku_ yang di ciptakan secara terburu-buru oleh seorang senior kelas tiga yang bernama Kim Seokjin, ketujuh pemuda itu akhirnya menjalin hubungan persahabatan yang begitu indah dan menyenangkan. Terdiri dari Kim Seokjin senior tertua yang ramah dan pengertian dengan paras rupawan bak pangeran di negeri dongeng, Kim Namjoon si pemuda kaku dan _nerd_ yang seangkatan dengan Hoseok dan sangat gila buku, Min Yoongi yang bermulut pedas namun sebenarnya baik dengan jabatannya sebagai Ketua OSIS, Park Jimin si pemuda paling pendek di antara mereka yang cepat ngambek tapi selalu bersemangat akan sesuatu dengan warna rambut yang tak pernah menetap, Kim Taehyung si _nyentrik_ dengan segala sifat _absurd_ yang anehnya begitu memikat dan di gilai hampir seantero sekolah, juga yang terakhir si bungsu Jeon Jungkook yang merupakan murid pindahan dengan paras rupawan namun sangat pemalu, walau begitu Ia entah mengapa dengan cepat berbaur dengan keenam pemuda diatasnya dan kini senyumnya yang memperlihatkan gigi kelinci menggemaskan telah di nobatkan sebagai obat penyemangat Hoseok dan kelima pemuda yang lain.

Hidup Hoseok selalu penuh kebahagiaan, dan semuanya menjadi sempurna atas kehadiran keenam pemuda berharga tersebut.

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

Hoseok sedang melumuri gel _pomade_ di surai cokelat caramelnya saat ketukan di pintu kamar terdengar.

"Hoseok- _ie_ , Seokjin sudah menunggu dari tadi!" itu suara _Noona_ nya.

Hoseok mendengus, Ia melirik jam weker berbentuk KAWS di atas nakas dekat tempat tidurnya. Masih menunjukkan pukul enam lewat sepuluh menit dan Jin sudah berada di depan rumahnya. Rajin sekali. Mereka berdua memang selalu berangkat bersama karena rumah Jin yang hanya berjarak seratus meter dari rumah Hoseok. Di satu sisi Hoseok menyukainya karena dia jadi punya teman bercerita sepanjang jalan, di sisi lainnya Ia menyesal karena Jin orang yang sangat tepat waktu dan disiplin.

Jadi yang dapat Hoseok lakukan hanya lah memperbaiki rambutnya dengan cepat kemudian menyambar tas nya yang tergeletak tidak jauh lalu segera keluar kamar.

"Hoseok, ajak Seokjin masuk untuk sarapan dulu." Ibu nya melongokkan kepala dari pintu dapur ketika mendengar langkah kaki Hoseok yang dengan terburu-buru memakai kaos kaki sembari berjalan.

Hoseok menggeleng. Di sambarnya roti panggang di atas meja lalu menggigitnya di antara kedua belah bibirnya. "Au yain eaus peien–" Hoseok menelan roti susah payah, "Dia sudah sarapan, _Eomma_."

"Kau bicara apa? Segitu takutnya dengan Seokjin?" _Noona_ Hoseok tertawa kecil melihat adiknya yang begitu buru-buru.

"Berisik, _noona_. Aku harus cepat atau buku sastra Jepang Jin _hyung_ yang setebal tembok berlin itu akan melayang ke kepalaku."

Kedua wanita itu tertawa. Hoseok mendengus, tak mempedulikan. Dengan kedua tangan yang mengikat tali sepatu juga bibirnya yang sibuk menguyah roti di mulutnya, Hoseok mendengar suara Jin yang kembali menyerukan namanya dari luar rumah.

"Mampus!" Hoseok keringat dingin.

"Wah, selamat di lempari buku setebal berlin, Hoseok - _ie_." Ucap _Noona_ nya diiringi tawa. Hoseok mengumpat asal. Persetan dengan tali sepatunya yang tak terikat baik, saat ini nyawa nya lah yang terpenting.

" _Eomma_ , aku berangkat!"

Pintu terbuka dan pemandangan Jin yang sudah berancang-ancang melemparkan buku sastra Jepang di tangannya menyapa indra penglihatan Hoseok.

Hoseok panik seketika. " _Hyung_! ampun! Aku terlambat bangun!" ucapnya lalu mengambil langkah seribu menghindari Jin.

Seokjin berseru kesal. "Tunggu aku sialan! Nyawa mu tak akan selamat!" kemudian ikut berlari mengejar Hoseok. Mereka berdua berakhir saling kejar-kejaran di tengah pemukiman yang hening dan tentram tersebut.

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

"Jung Hoseok! Berhenti berlari dasar kuda!"

Yoongi yang sedang bersandar di jembatan dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada dan mata terpejam tersadarkan akan suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia mengangkat satu alis, menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Benar saja, ada Hoseok dan Jin yang terlihat saling kejar-kejaran di ujung jalan.

Yoongi tersenyum geli. "Apa ini? Sejenis olahraga pagi?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Dasar dua idiot." Namjoon yang ternyata juga sedang bersamanya ikut tertawa. Ia beralih dari _manga_ di tangannya hanya untuk menatap kelakuan bodoh kedua sahabatnya tersebut. "Hob- _ah_ , percepat langkahmu! Jin _hyung_ selangkah lagi dapat melemparkan buku laknatnya itu ke kepalamu!" Teriak Namjoon sembari melambaikan tangan.

Hoseok spontan berteriak _alay_ lalu mempercepat larinya. Tingkahnya yang seperti kerasukan itu menghadirkan gelak tawa dari Yoongi dan Namjoon juga Seokjin yang mau tak mau akhirnya tertawa lepas di belakang Hoseok.

Langkah kaki Hoseok terhenti tepat di depan Yoongi dan Namjoon. Nafasnya tak beraturan, perutnya terasa mual karena berlari kencang di saat rotinya belum tercerna dengan baik. " _Hah hah_ , apa aku masih hidup?" Hoseok bertanya penuh dramatis.

Yoongi menepuk-nepuk punggung Hoseok simpati. "Bersyukurlah karena Tuhan kali ini berpihak padamu, Hob- _ah_."

Namjoon terpingkal. "Dasar orang gila." Ia menggelengkan kepala lalu kembali membaca _manga_ nya.

Seokjin akhirnya tiba di depan mereka. Pemuda itu berlagak akan memukul Hoseok, tapi tawanya terlanjur meledak. "Kau harusnya melihat dirimu berlari tadi, Hoseok- _ah_. Benar-benar seperti kuda."

"Aku dan Taehyung menamainya kuda bukan tanpa alasan." Yoongi menjawab acuh. Terpatri seringai jahil di bibirnya. "Bahkan saat berdiri saja dia sudah mirip kuda."

" _Laknat_ kau, Min Yoongi." Hoseok menyambar buku sastra Jepang Seokjin lalu hendak melemparkan buku tersebut ke arah Yoongi, namun pemuda bersurai _dark brown_ itu dengan sigap berdiri di belakang Namjoon,

"Coba saja lempar, kena si kutu buku ini dirimu berakhir di dalam sungai di belakang kita, Hob- _ah_." Ucapnya tertawa. Mereka berempat berakhir tertawa bersama.

" _Hyuuungdeeulll_! Selamaaat paaagiii!"

Keempat pemuda itu menolehkan kepala secara serentak. Ada Jimin yang melambaikan tangan kelewat semangat di ujung jalan hendak menyebrangi jalan, senyumnya mengembang hingga matanya menyipit lucu.

"Jimin _ie_! Cepatlah!" Jin menjawab dan ikut melambaikan tangan. Jimin menganggukkan kepala berkali-kali. Senyumnya semakin mengembang. Dirinya menunggu dengan gelisah terhadap lampu pejalan yang tak kunjung berwarna hijau.

"Si _mochi_ itu benar-benar mewarnai rambutnya lagi." Namjoon angkat suara.

Hoseok mengangguk lalu tertawa. "Kupikir dia hanya bercanda saat di grup _chat_ kemarin."

"Mana pernah si pendek itu bercanda kalau menyangkut soal warna rambut." Yoongi ikut menimpali.

"Seharusnya kita juga menjuluki Jimin _ie_ _nyentrik_."

"Tidak. Kata _nyentrik_ itu hanya patut di berikan untuk Tae."

Dahi Seokjin terlipat. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang Taehyung tidak _nyentrik_. Dia hanya punya selera yang berbeda dari orang lain dalam berpakaian. Itu keren."

"Jadi menurutmu pergi kelayapan keluar hanya menggunakan piyama itu keren?" Yoongi berdecih. "Justru menurutku dia terlihat seperti orang norak yang musiman akan _fashion_."

"Hei, baju yang digunakan Tae itu berharga jutaan!" Jin berseru tak terima. Kehadiran Jimin tak lagi dihiraukan. "Jangan bicara seolah kau tahu _fashion_ dengan baik, Ketua Osis."

Yoongi mendengus. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa bedanya baju kaos putih yang kubeli seharga dua ribu won dengan baju kaos putih Taehyung yang seharga seratus ribu won? Sama-sama putih, dan kaos. Otaknya dimana."

Jin semakin merengut tak suka. Dengan galak, Ia menepuk bahu Namjoon yang masih asik membaca _manga_ tak menghiraukan perdebatan sahabat-sahabatnya. "Namjoon, beritahu Yoongi apa itu arti _pride_."

"Sialan, kau pikir aku tak tahu?" Yoongi menyipitkan mata.

"Harga diri. _Pride_ adalah harga diri. Yang berarti sebuah kondisi dimana seseorang merasa perlu untuk–"

"Ya ya ya, sama sekali tidak penting tolol." Hoseok cepat-cepat menutup mulut Namjoon dengan tangannya. Namjoon hanya mengangkat satu alis, tak peduli.

Hoseok menghela nafas. "Berhenti menjadi bodoh begini. Mana ada orang berdebat hanya gara-gara baju? Kekanakan sekali."

Jin mendengus, Ia memalingkan wajah cepat mengabaikan Yoongi lalu kembali menatap Jimin yang sedang menyebrangi jalan dengan ceria. "Jimin _ie_! Cepatlah sebelum Yoongi kembali berbicara konyol!"

"Sialan. Kau yang konyol, Seokjin."

Hoseok tertawa diikuti oleh Namjoon. Kedua senior mereka ini memang selalu berdebat akan berbagai hal. Mulut pedas Yoongi dan Seokjin yang tak mau kalah menjadi perpaduan yang manis untuk mengawali pagi kalian. Walau begitu, Hoseok menyukainya. Dia tahu dengan pasti kalau kedua pemuda itu sangat menyayangi satu sama lain. Yoongi adalah anggota kedua _club_ _otaku_ setelah Seokjin, jadi mereka telah bersama sejak kelas satu. Luar dalam kedua pemuda itu sudah sangat mereka ingat di luar kepala.

Jimin tiba di depan mereka setelah berlari kecil. Walau nafasnya ngos-ngosan senyum Jimin tak kunjung luntur. Ia merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar. "Aku rindu kalian, _hyungdeul_!"

"Oh, muncul lagi satu makhluk konyol." Yoongi berucap sadistik.

Bibir Jimin spontan melengkung kebawah. Ia memicingkan mata ke arah Yoongi. " _Hyung_ , tolong jangan memulai pertengkaran di pagi hari ku yang indah ini."

"Dia baru saja selesai bertengkar." Hoseok menjawab, tertawa. "Dengan Jin _hyung_."

Jimin menggelengkan kepala simpatik. "Sepertinya memang Yoongi _hyung_ butuh diturunkan dari jabatan Ketua Osis. Dia sudah mulai tak waras."

Perkataan Jimin di hadiahi timpukan keras Yoongi di surai berwarna _pink_ nya. Sang korban refleks mengaduh kesakitan. "Mau kukeluarkan dari sekolah gara-gara warna rambutmu itu, Park Jimin?"

"Heheee~ Hanya bercanda~" Jimin memasang cengirannya. Jawaban manis dari Jimin membuat mereka berempat mau tak mau kembali tertawa kecil.

Setelahnya mereka lanjut mengobrol sembari menunggu Jungkook dan Taehyung datang. Ini sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka setiap pagi. Berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Walau jarak rumah mereka satu sama lain begitu jauh, ketujuh pemuda tersebut selalu berusaha untuk dapat berangkat bersama sama. Jembatan yang berlokasi kurang dari dua ratus meter dari sekolah ini telah menjadi lokasi tetap ketujuh pemuda itu untuk berkumpul setiap pagi. Selama dua tahun ini, Hoseok selalu mendapati Namjoon menjadi orang pertama yang berdiri di trotoar jembatan, asik membaca _manga_ di tangan tanpa mempedulikan sekitar. Yoongi pasti akan menyusul tak lama kemudian dan setelahnya Jin dan Hoseok karena mereka berangkat bersama. Sama halnya Taehyung dan Jungkook yang selalu berangkat bersama menggunakan sepeda Jungkook, dan Jimin yang di antar oleh orangtuanya namun memilih untuk turun di depan jembatan ini.

"Sudah kubilang cerita Kimi No Nawa itu tidak masuk di logika." Yoongi memulai perdebatan versi kedua mereka di pagi hari ini.

Hoseok spontan memekik tidak terima. "Apanya?! Itu masuk di akal sekali astaga!"

"Sebenarnya aku juga setuju dengan Yoongi, memang sedikit tidak masuk akal. Tapi kisah cintanya membuatnya terasa sangat manis, jadi _it's a well balanced anime_." Namjoon angkat suara. Pembahasan tentang _anime_ akan membuatnya beralih dari _manga_ di tangannya.

Jin menggangguk setuju. "Aku tidak menyangka cerita nya akan sebagus itu. Tema serta latarnya juga keren. Untuk setingkat Comic Wave Films, film ini sudah sangat luar biasa."

"Iya kan, _hyung_." Jimin ikut menimpali. Ia mengangguk antusias. "Aku yakin sekali Comic Wave mati-matian dalam pembuatan Kimi No Nawa. Karakter, latar, cerita, tema, semuanya tanpa cacat. Itu jarang terjadi mengingat produksi mereka hanya lah agensi biasa tanpa catatan hasil karya film yang meledak di pasaran."

"Tetap saja ceritanya tidak masuk akal." Yoongi memutar bola mata malas. "Kau bertukar jiwa saja sudah sulit di pahami, apalagi bertukar badan dengan seseorang yang berbeda dimensi waktu. Gairahku untuk menontonnya hilang seketika."

"CK, kau selalu saja tidak asik, Yoongi." Jengah Hoseok. "Itu namanya _anti-mainstream._ _Scene_ favoritku adalah di saat mereka bertemu di atas bukit itu melalui senja. Kalau kupikir-pikir, mungkin akan indah sekali bertemu dengan seseorang yang selama ini ingin kau temui secara tiba-tiba di bawah matahari senja."

Perkataan melankonis Hoseok dihadiahi tatapan jijik dan risih dari keempat sahabatnya. " _Hyung_ , rasanya penyakit _alay_ mu semakin parah saja." Jimin berucap dengan ekspresi seolah akan muntah.

Hoseok tertawa. "Sialan kau."

"Kalau aku–" Namjoon berdehem. Keempat pemuda lainnya beralih menatap pemuda paling tinggi diantara mereka bertujuh itu. "Paling suka adegan saat dia menyentuh _oppai_ nya."

"MATI KAU!"

"Mesum!"

Seokjin, Jimin, dan Hoseok segera menyerang Namjoon dengan berbagai tinjuan dan tendangan. Namjoon mengerang marah, namun dia berakhir tertawa keras bersama ketiga pemuda lainnya. Yoongi yang hanya melihat kejadian tersebut dari jauh ikut terpingkal.

" _Hyungdeul_! Jimeen!"

Suara lain dari seberang jalan terdengar dan membuat tawa mereka terhenti. Ternyata Taehyung lah pelakunya–berdiri di belakang Jungkook yang duduk di depannya karena sepeda Jungkook adalah sepeda gunung tanpa kursi penumpang–pemuda itu melambaikan tangan ceria. Jungkook ikut tersenyum lebar. Mereka kini sedang menunggu lampu pejalan kembali berwarna hijau.

"TaeTae! Selamat pagii! " Jimin balas melambaikan tangan.

"Oi! sepuluh menit lagi gerbang akan di tutup!" Teriak Yoongi tiba-tiba setelah Ia mengecek jam tangan _rolex_ nya.

Spontan saja keempat pemuda lainnya berseru kaget. Jin yang notabene sangat disiplin panik seketika. "Jungkook, cepatlah! Kita harus berangkat sekarang! Sepuluh menit lagi gerbang di tutup!" Ujarnya sembari memberi gestur ke arah Jungkook.

Pemuda yang paling bungsu di antara mereka itu melebarkan bola matanya yang bulat. Ia juga ikut panik. Secara tiba-tiba, Jungkook mengayuhkan pedal sepedanya di saat mobil – mobil masih berlalu lalang di hadapan mereka.

"TOLOL! BERHENTI!" Namjoon berseru marah. Hoseok dan Jimin juga tak berbeda jauh. Jalan aspal itu sangat lah lebar dan terdiri dari dua jalur. Kondisi mobil yang tak kunjung habis melintas di jalan itu sangatlah tidak memungkinkan untuk di seberangi.

"Jungkook! Berhenti di sana atau kau akan mati!" Tanpa sadar Yoongi ikut berseru. Ia panik luar biasa.

Terlambat. Jungkook telah menginjak pedal sepedanya dengan sekuat tenaga. Taehyung yang panik mencengkram pundak Jungkook erat-erat, menutup mata karena takut akan Jungkook yang dengan sigap dan lihai meliuk-liukkan sepeda kebanggaannya menghindari mobil – mobil yang harus menginjak pedal rem mendadak agar tak bertabrakan dengan sepeda Jungkook. Teriakan pengemudi yang marah akan kenekatan Jungkook tak lagi di hiraukan.

Kejadiaan gila tersebut berlangsung cepat. Kelima pemuda yang berada di trotoar jembatan menahan nafas tanpa sadar. Terlalu bahaya dan penuh resiko. Namun Jungkook berakhir di hadapan mereka tanpa lecet sekalipun di badan sepedanya, dan bunyi roda sepeda yang beradu dengan jalan bersemen mengembalikan nafas mereka.

"KAU BODOH!" Jin lebih dulu bertindak, meninju bahu Jungkook sekeras yang dia bisa. "Kalau kau di tabrak tadi bagaimana, hah?!"

Jungkook mengaduh kesakitan. "Ampun, _hyung_!"

"Dasar nekat." Yoongi menghela nafas. secara tak langsung dia juga lega kedua sahabatnya itu baik-baik saja.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepala. "Padahal tadi ada mobil yang satu senti lagi sudah menyentuh sepedamu, Kook. dan kujamin kau pasti akan langsung terlempar jauh kalau di tabrak olehnya."

"Si kelinci ini memang gila." Hoseok menimpali dengan tawa. Jimin juga tertawa keras.

"Tapi tadi itu keren!" Taehyung berseru senang, melupakan rasa takutnya sepuluh detik yang lalu. Dengan brutal pemuda itu mengusak surai madu Jungkook. Ia tersenyum lebar sekali. "Kau anak yang pintar, Jungkook- _ah_."

Jungkook mendorong jauh-jauh tangan Taehyung. Ia merengut tak suka. "Ini gara-gara Yoongi _hyung._ teriakannya membuatku panik."

"Benar juga, aku saja tadi hampir lari gara-gara si bodoh ini." – Jin

"Mana teriakannya besar sekali. Kalau aku berada di posisi Jungkook aku pasti sudah menginjak pedal sepeda secara tiba-tiba lalu akhirnya menabrak orang." – Hoseok

Namjoon dan Jimin menggelengkan kepala dramatis. "Yoongi memang selalu berbuat salah."

Taehyung tertawa keras. "Min Yoongi memang selalu salah." Dan Jungkook mengulangi perkataannya dengan tawa.

"Oi! Kenapa jadi aku yang di salahkan?!" Yoongi menunjuk dirinya sendiri, matanya yang sipit melebar, menatap tak terima atas tuduhan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Gelak tawa pecah seketika. Keenam pemuda itu tertawa terbahak-bahak karena ekspresi Yoongi yang begitu lucu di mata mereka. Jimin sampai berjongkok sembari memeluk perutnya diikuti Hoseok yang bertepuk tangan dengan tawa tak kunjung berhenti.

"Sialan! Berhenti tertawa para brengsek!" Yoongi menghardik. Namun sahabat-sahabatnya justru semakin tertawa.

"Gila, kenapa aku bahagia sekali bisa mem _bully_ mu, _hyung_!" Taehyung angkat bicara. Ada airmata yang tergenang di pelupuk matanya karena terlalu banyak tawa.

"HAHAHA!" Jungkook tertawa semakin keras, Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya di setir sepeda. Berusaha agar suara tawanya tak menggelegar.

Yoongi kesal luar biasa, namun di saat bersamaan Ia juga merasa malu karena di jadikan bahan tertawaan. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, sang Ketua Osis itu berakhir menghentakkan kakinya. "MATI KAU SEMUA! KUDOAKAN HARI INI KALIAN DI TIMPA KESIALAN TERUS MENERUS!"

Setelahnya, Ia berbalik badan dan berjalan cepat.

Mereka masih tertawa keras sembari mengikuti langkah kaki Yoongi. Berbagai macam godaan Hoseok layangkan kepada Yoongi di ikuti Jimin yang segera mengsejajarkan langkah dengan pemuda bermarga Min itu, Seokjin yang berjalan di belakang ketiga pemuda tersebut tergelak akan kekonyolan Jimin dan Hoseok yang tak ada jeranya mengganggu Yoongi walau berkali kali di timpuk, Namjoon yang berada di samping Seokjin lanjut membaca _manga_ nya tanpa peduli dengan keributan, serta Taehyung dan Jungkook yang masih berada di sepeda di barisan paling belakang, kadang ikut menggoda Yoongi sembari tertawa.

Hoseok tersenyum di dalam hati. Pagi hari nya pun di awali dengan hal yang penuh kebahagiaan.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued : _orange._

* * *

new project, new utang lagi:") ini bakalan berfokus ke persahabatan mereka ya. ga ada ship-ship an. kalo ada nama oc pun itu cuma sekedar bumbu-bumbu cerita doang. so, saya harap reader-nims mengerti dan tetep antusias baca semua chapter hehehe. jangan lupa review + fav + follow ya, reader-nims!

 _sincerely,_

XiRuLin.


	2. Jingga

**_tujuh warna;tujuh makna;berpadu menjadi satu kisah persahabatan_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **XiRuLin Proudly present**

 _"Pelangi"_

with

 **[** Kim **N** amjoon x Kim **S** eokjin x Min **Y** oongi x Jung **H** oseok x Park **J** imin x Kim **T** aehyung x Jeon **J** ungkook **]**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 ** _Jingga._**

 _Warna jingga pada pelangi menampakkan kesejahteraan dalam kesehatan. Keseimbangan antara kesehatan dan kekuatan. Kim Namjoon adalah warna jingga._

.

.

.

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

Namjoon masih mengingat dengan jelas _awal pertemuan_ nya dengan Seokjin.

Dua tahun yang lalu, tepat tanggal dua belas september di hari pertama salju turun.

Namjoon baru saja selesai membaca tumpukan buku di perpustakaan sekolah setelah berjam-jam tenggelam di antaranya. Langit mendung, udara menusuk tulang. Namjoon semakin merapatkan jaket _hoodie_ hitamnya. Berdiri seperti orang bodoh di _lobby_ sekolah, menunggu hujan salju itu berhenti. Mantel tebalnya terlupakan begitu saja di gantungan kamar, ceroboh sekali.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Yang ke enam belas tahun.

Namun tak ada hal yang spesial terjadi. Namjoon menjalani hari nya seperti sedia kala. Rutinitas bangun di pagi hari, sarapan sereal dengan susu, membaca manga sembari berjalan ke sekolah, juga pelajaran yang membosankan. Tidak ada seorang pun teman sekelas Namjoon yang mengingat ulang tahunnya.

Tentu saja tidak ada.

Namjoon seorang _introvert_. Sejak hari pertama dia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ternama ini Namjoon tak kunjung mendapatkan teman. Sebagian besar mengenal nama Kim Namjoon mengingat pemuda jangkung itu berotak encer dan selalu di banggakan guru-guru di sekolah, namun tak ada yang bergerak untuk mau menjadi teman dekat pemuda tersebut. Seolah ada jarak di antara mereka. Namjoon tak masalah, Ia memang lebih suka sendiri berkutat dengan tumpukan _manga_ favoritnya tanpa ada gangguan dari orang lain.

Ia baik baik saja ketika tidak ada satupun yang mengajaknya makan siang bersama, atau sekedar bertegur sapa ketika bertemu pandang.

Butiran salju turun mengenai lembaran _manga_ Namjoon.

Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepala. Tatapannya langsung terfokus kepada beberapa siswi di depannya yang saling kejar di bawah hujan salju yang berjatuhan, tertawa bersama saat salah satu dari mereka tersandung tumpukan salju. Yang jatuh berseru tak terima di jadikan bahan lelucon, Ia melemparkan bola salju ke arah kedua temannya. Pekikan terdengar. Ketiga kawan karib itu berakhir perang salju, mengabaikan teriakan marah petugas kebersihan sekolah yang sibuk membersihkan salju yang menumpuk di jalanan.

Namjoon tanpa sadar tertawa kecil.

"Konyol sekali ya, ketiga gadis itu."

Hampir saja _manga_ Namjoon terlempar apabila Ia tak menahan diri dengan cepat. Namjoon kaget luar biasa.

"Aku membuatmu terkejut?" Pemuda yang berdiri di sebelah Namjoon lah pelakunya. Entah sejak kapan dia berdiri disitu, Namjoon tak menyadari.

Namjoon menelan ludah. Kakak kelas. Pin yang terpasang di dasi pemuda bersurai cokelat muda itu menunjukkan angka dua.

"Maaf, _sunbae_." Namjoon cepat-cepat membungkukkan badan kikuk.

Pemuda tersebut mengibaskan tangan, tertawa kecil. "Tidak masalah. Aku sebenarnya sudah lima menit berdiri disini, tapi kau terlalu asik dengan komik di tanganmu."

"Ah, iya. Aku tak menyadarinya, _sunbae_." Namjoon menjilat bibir bawah, bingung harus menjawab apa. Ini pertama kalinya ada kakak kelas yang mau mengajak Namjoon berbicara. Rumor yang beredar di kelas, saat seorang kakak kelas memanggilmu maka kau harus bersiap akan kemungkinkan terburuk. Di _bully_ , contohnya.

Pemuda tersebut mengulurkan tangan. Senyumnya mengembang. "Aku Seokjin. Kau?"

"Namjoon, Kim Namjoon." Namjoon membalas uluran tangan yang lebih tua. Seketika rasa hangat menjalar di telapak tangannya. Ia termenung beberapa detik. Tangan Seokjin begitu hangat.

"Hei, kau tidak membawa _hotpack_? Kenapa tanganmu sebeku es begini?"

Namjoon menggeleng. "Aku lupa, _sunbae_."

Seokjin mengeryitkan dahi. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ada yang lupa membawa _hotpack_ di musim dingin. Kau bahkan tak memakai mantel tebal. Cari mati?"

Namjoon hanya tertawa patah-patah. Saat hendak menarik tangannya, Seokjin justru mengeratkan genggaman tangan keduanya.

"Jangan di lepas dulu. Aku sedang menghangatkan tanganmu." Pemuda tersebut merogoh tas nya dengan tangan yang lain, mencari sesuatu.

Yang lebih tinggi mengerjapkan mata bingung.

"Nah, ini." Seokjin mengeluarkan sebungkus _hotpack_. Dengan sigap dia membuka bungkus _hotpack_ tersebut, menarik kedua telapak tangan Namjoon secara paksa untuk menggenggam penghangat itu erat-erat. "Lain kali, jangan lupa bawa _hotpack_ dan jaketmu. Apa yang akan orang-orang katakan kalau mendapati siswa sekolah ini di temukan mati akibat kedinginan, bisa-bisa permasalahan di sekolah kita terkuak semua."

Alis Namjoon tertaut. "Permasalahan apa?"

"Yah, individualisme yang parah, _mungkin_? Rasa tidak peduli satu sama lain, persaingan sengit yang sangat berlebihan, dan tidak ada nya sikap kemanusiaan. Sedih bukan, sekolah kita ini sebenarnya hanya di isi dengan anak-anak seperti mereka."

Hening.

Tenggorokan Namjoon tercekat. Matanya yang sipit melebar, tangannya yang telah sempurna menghangat justru bergetar.

Kata-kata itu tepat menusuk relungnya. Seokjin, Kim Seokjin ini mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Namjoon hanya dalam sekali tangkap.

Namjoon menatap lekat-lekat _sunbae_ di hadapannya yang balas menatapnya.

"Kenapa–" Suara Namjoon tercekat. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan getir di bibir, tapi Namjoon _gagal_. "Kenapa kau tahu? _Kau siapa?_ "

Bukannya menjawab, Seokjin justru tersenyum hangat. Tanpa izin, dia maju untuk mengacak surai Namjoon yang lebih tinggi darinya, dan melihat wajah melongo Namjoon karena semakin terkejut, Seokjin tertawa kecil.

"Berminat mengunjungi klubku?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Mau tidak?" Seokjin semakin tersenyum lebar.

Likuan di dahi Namjoon semakin berliku. Dia tidak mengerti. Sosok _sunbae_ di hadapannya ini misterius.

Dulu sekali, saat Namjoon masih berumur sepuluh tahun dan memiliki beberapa 'teman', mereka selalu mengatakan kalau Namjoon orang yang sulit ditebak. Namjoon tidak menangis saat jatuh dari tangga, Namjoon tidak tersenyum saat wali kelasnya mengumumkan kalau dia meraih peringkat pertama seantero sekolah saat kenaikan kelas, dan Namjoon tidak marah saat buku tulisnya di coreti oleh anak-anak yang iri akan kepintarannya. Wajahnya selalu tenang, dan kata-katanya sulit dimengerti. Padahal, bagi Namjoon, orang-orang lah yang tidak bisa memahami dirinya.

Tidak ada yang pernah memahami Namjoon.

Bahkan orangtuanya sekalipun.

Namun sekarang, seorang senior yang dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri terlalu tinggi datang menghampirinya, mengatakan kata-kata yang sangat benar maknanya, _seolah Namjoon adalah kaca yang terlalu transparan dan mudah di baca._

Apa ini adalah kado ulang tahun dari Tuhan untuk Namjoon? Apa akhirnya dia mendapatkan orang yang benar-benar mengerti?

"Oke, karena kau diam berarti tandanya iya."

Kesadaran Namjoon pulih seketika. Belum sedetik tangannya telah di tarik begitu saja oleh Seokjin, membuatnya harus berjalan secara terpaksa akibat Seokjin yang juga berjalan cepat di depannya. Kembali masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Hei, _sunbae_. Kau mau membawaku kemana?" seru Namjoon panik. Dia berusaha sesopan mungkin untuk menarik lengannya dari genggaman Seokjin, namun sang senior justru mengeratkannya.

"Ikuti saja. Kau akan suka, aku jamin itu."

"Apa kau termasuk golongan mereka yang tidak berperi kemanusiaan di sekolah ini?"

"Tentu tidak. Aku justru anti mereka." Tawa Seokjin terdengar menggema di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Sebagian besar siswa telah pulang sekolah. Mereka tidak mungkin lupa membawa payung, jaket, _hotpack_ seperti Namjoon.

Kali ini Namjoon tidak lagi melawan. Dia membiarkan dirinya di seret oleh Seokjin. "Lalu, apa tujuan _sunbae_ membawaku? Aku bahkan tidak tahu klub yang _sunbae_ maksud itu klub apa."

"Sudah kubilang kau akan suka, kan?" Seokjin tersenyum lebar menatap Namjoon. "Lagipula, anggap saja ini kado ulang tahunku untukmu."

 _Eh_?

Terburu Namjoon melepas genggaman Seokjin. Matanya yang sipit melebar, menatap horror ke arah sang senior. "Kau, kenapa bisa tahu kalau ini hari ulang tahunku?"

Mau tidak mau Seokjin juga berhenti. Dia memijat pelipis, helaan nafas panjang keluar dari bibirnya. "Aku sebenarnya hanya menebak. Kau tadi membaca series manga _kuroko no basuke_ yang menceritakan tentang ulang tahun Kuroko, bukan? Entah kau yang tidak sadar atau aku yang terlalu jeli, kau terus membolak-balik halaman dimana Kuroko mengatakan kalau ulang tahunnya tidak pernah dirayakan karena dia selalu terlupakan, di wajahmu tergurat ekspresi kesedihan yang nyata, jadi, yah, aku menebak kalau mungkin ini hari ulang tahunmu dan tidak ada yang mengucapkan selamat padamu. Jadi, aku mengajakmu ke klub. Kebetulan aku baru saja membeli series terbaru Kuroko yang di rilis kemarin, aku akan menghadiahkannya padamu."

Koridor itu lengang.

 _Astaga._

 _Jadi karena itu?_

Berharap apa Namjoon kalau dia akhirnya mendapatkan sosok 'teman'?

Bukankah empat tahun ini dia tidak kunjung mendapatkannya? Tidak mungkin sosok 'teman' akan muncul segampang ini. Tidak akan semudah itu menemukan orang yang memahami seutuhnya.

"Klub yang _sunbae_ maksud adalah klub _otaku_ yang terkenal itu ya?" Namjoon tersenyum getir. "Yang katanya anggotanya hanya direkrut secara eksklusif oleh ketua klub sehingga membernya untuk saat ini hanya berjumlah dua orang?"

Seokjin mengangguk cepat. Senyumnya mengembang. "Benar. Dan perkenalkan, aku ketuanya. Kau secara eksklusif berhasil kupilih sebagai anggota member yang baru."

Namjoon tertawa kecil. Tatapannya tepat di mata Seokjin. Setidaknya, dia senang masih ada sosok seperti Seokjin di dunia ini. Walau hanya tebakan, dia mengerti apa yang Namjoon rasakan.

Namun, itu tidak cukup untuk disebut sebagai teman.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku, _sunbae_. Tapi maaf, aku tidak ada minat untuk bergabung dengan klub. Mungkin memang _otaku_ itu sudah bagian dari diriku, tapi kurasa aku tidak harus masuk kedalamnya." Dia membungkukkan badan. "Terima kasih untuk _hotpack_ nya, _sunbae_. Sampai jumpa."

Saat Namjoon sudah siap untuk melangkahkan kaki menjauh, suara Seokjin mengintrupsi.

"Lalu, kau akan membiarkan rasa sepi itu merasukimu?"

Langkah kaki itu terhenti.

"Kau akan membiarkan dirimu kesepian terus menerus? Tertutup, dan tidak membiarkan siapapun mencoba mengetuk pintunya? Kau tahu, aku ini sangat pemilih dalam memilih anggota. Aku tahu, kau orang yang tepat untuk kuajak. Kau butuh pertolongan, kan? Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dirimu hancur seperti ini, tapi kau itu _nyata hancur_ , Namjoon. Aku melihatnya dengan baik."

"Lalu kenapa?" Suara Namjoon tanpa sadar bergetar. "Kenapa kau mau menolongku?"

"Karena kita sama."

 _Apa?_

Langkah kaki Seokjin menuntunnya mendekati Namjoon, ia kemudian merangkul pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan erat. Senyum Seokjin mengembang begitu tatapan mereka berdua beradu.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, Kim Namjoon. Aku juga mengalaminya. Yoongi juga. Dia tipe orang yang mencoba kuat di luar namun di dalam sangat rapuh. Di hina, di jauhi, di musuhi, tidak ada yang mengerti dirimu seolah seluruh dunia ini mengangkat bendera perang kepadamu. Itu yang kau rasakan, bukan? Kita ini memiliki ketertarikan yang sama, pengalaman hidup yang sama pula. Itu berarti kita adalah keluarga. Jadi, sudah sepantasnya aku menolongmu. Ah, tidak. Bukan. Menolongmu adalah kewajibanku."

 _Untuk pertama kalinya sejak empat tahun yang lalu, Namjoon serasa ingin menangis._

 _Memori kelam itu terputar begitu saja seperti kaset rusak. Mereka yang berkedok teman berbalik menyerangnya dengan kata-kata pedas setiap hari, kotoran hewan di dalam loker, teror di pos rumah, mobil Ibu nya yang terbakar, wajah Ayah yang menghiasi seluruh media cetak Korea Selatan, teriakan 'penipu' dari tetangga, dan Namjoon kecil yang mencoba menampung semuanya sendirian. Tidak ada yang peduli, tidak ada. Ibu nya lari, ayahnya di tahan dengan hukuman seumur hidup, Namjoon kecil sendirian._

 _Dia selalu sendirian._

Ingatannya masih jelas kala pertama kali masuk di SMA ini, para orangtua siswa yang melihatnya saling berbisik-bisik. Mencap Namjoon sebagai siswa paling pertama yang harus mereka jauhi. Sehingga benteng pembatas itu tercipta dengan sendirinya.

Seokjin meremas lembut bahu tegap Namjoon. Dia kembali mengacak surai yang lebih tinggi, dan Namjoon seolah merasa memiliki seorang kakak.

"Setidaknya kau tinggal di panti. Yoongi di usir dari rumahnya sendiri, kabur ke Seoul saat berumur sembilan tahun dan terpaksa tinggal di jalanan. Percayalah, di atas hidupmu yang menderita ini masih banyak orang yang jauh lebih tersiksa darimu, Namjoon. Karena itu, kau tidak boleh membiarkan dirimu rapuh. Jadi lah kuat. Klub ini bisa membantumu melepas stress, mungkin seperti anime marathon atau bermain game hingga larut malam dan di usir satpam?"

Tawa Namjoon tersendat di balik suara sengaunya, berusaha menahan tangis _._

Dia membiarkan dirinya di seret Seokjin menuju klubnya. Saat pintu di buka, ada sosok pemuda berkulit pucat yang berbaring di sofa, membaca manga. Tidak terhitung manga di rak lemari besar di pojok ruangan, TV berlayar lebar di sisi yang lain, konsol stik di dekatnya tergeletak begitu saja. Raut wajah pemuda itu datar, tanpa senyuman. Seokjin memperkenalkannya sebagai Yoongi, Namjoon hanya tersenyum kikuk.

Setelahnya perdebatan antara Seokjin dan Yoongi di mulai akibat manga kuroko yang ingin di hadiahkan Seokjin kepada Namjoon namun di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Yoongi. Mereka bertengkar hebat, namun anehnya Namjoon justru tertawa lepas.

 _Ruangan ini, klub ini, baunya seperti rumah._

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

" _Hyung_ , kalau soal ini bagaimana cara mengerjakannya?"

Kepala Namjoon menyembul dari balik manga di tangan. Ada Jungkook yang kini sedang menatapnya penuh harap, duduk bersila di tengah ruangan dengan buku-buku matematika berserakan di atas meja.

"Kau belum selesai? Kupikir sudah."

"Belum, _hyung_. soal terakhir ini terlalu rumit." Jungkook menghela nafas berat. Tiga puluh menit dia berkutat dengan buku-buku keramat itu dan pekerjaan mengerikan ini harus tersendat akibat kemunculan soal yang tidak terduga tingkat kesulitannya.

Namjoon tertawa. Dia menutup manga yang tadi di bacanya lalu bergeser mendekati Jungkook. "Mana coba kulihat. Hei, soal ini tidak asing." Kepala Namjoon menoleh cepat. "Hob- _ah_ , kau ingat tugas matematika minggu lalu?"

"Yang mana? Yang kukerja di papan atau ya– _sial_ Taehyung! Jangan menyerangku dulu!" Pekikan panik Hoseok menggema dari depan TV, dia memukul Taehyung yang duduk di sampingnya dengan konsol namun Taehyung hanya tertawa lepas. "Bukannya _hyung_ yang bilang kita harus bermain tanpa ampun?"

"Tapi aku sedang berbicara dengan Namjoon, sialan! ulang! Kau curang!"

Taehyung melotot tidak terima. "Aku tidak curang, _hyung_! _hyung_ saja yang teledor!"

"Kau curang karena tidak menekan tombol _pause_ tadi! Jadi, kita harus mengulangnya!"

"Hah! Aku tidak mau!"

"Berani melawanku, ya?!"

" _Bruh_." Namjoon memijat pelipis. "Bisakah pertengkaran ini dihentikan?" di sampingnya, Jungkook sudah terbahak tidak henti.

Hoseok beralih menatap Namjoon garang. "Ini gara-gara kau yang mengajakku berbicara, sial! Padahal sedikit lagi _score_ ku bisa mengalahkan Taehyung!"

Rahang Namjoon jatuh seketika. Matanya memicing tajam. "Kenapa jadi aku yang di salahkan? Aku ini memanggilmu karen–"

 _'Daijoubu datte oh yeah, itsukawa good day, touzen'_

Perkataan Namjoon terhenti.

"Taehyung _hyung_ , ada panggilan masuk." Jungkook menunjuk ke _handphone_ yang tergeletak di samping sang pemilik. Taehyung tersadar, cepat-cepat dia mengangkat panggilan tersebut lalu beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"Halo, Jennie? Ah, benar juga, aku hampir lupa– _Ya_! ya tentu saja jadi. Jam 3 sore ini kan? Oke, tenang saja aku tidak akan terlambat. Ya, sampai jumpa."

Ketiga pemuda lain yang sedari tadi terdiam mendengarkan percakapan Taehyung saling melirik.

Taehyung memasukkan _handphone_ tersebut ke sakunya, lalu menatap satu per satu kawan-kawannya. "Sepertinya aku tidak ikut ke _arcade_. Aku ternyata ada janji dengan Jennie."

Ah, ya. Walau _nyentrik_ , Taehyung ini terkenal di kalangan kaum hawa.

"Jangan lupa belikan aku _keychain_ Shigatsu!" Jungkook menyeru cepat. Taehyung tertawa, mengangguk. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu kembali duduk di samping Hoseok.

"Yah, kudoakan kencanmu berjalan lancar, Tae- _kun_." Hoseok tertawa. Perkelahian mereka tadi telah terlupakan.

Taehyung balas mengangguk, "Doakan aku." Lalu ikut tertawa.

Namjoon menyeringai. Dia beranjak dari duduknya, bergerak merangkul Taehyung yang duduk tak jauh darinya. "Ingat ini baik-baik, Tae. Untuk memulai sebuah hubungan, kau harus agresif."

Taehyung memutar bola mata malas. "Terima kasih untuk sarannya, _hyung_. tapi sayang sekali, aku lebih suka orang yang mengalaminya langsung daripada hanya sekedar menguasai teori."

Tawa Hoseok dan Jungkook spontan menggelegar. _Keras sekali_. Namjoon menimpuk kepala Taehyung kuat kuat, lalu menghardik kedua kawannya yang masih terbahak keras. "Oi, ini tidak lucu!"

"Lucu, bodoh! Kata-kata Taehyung tepat menusukmu, Namjoon! Kau itu hanya modal teori, kencan saja kau tidak pernah!"

Dan gelak tawa mereka pun semakin keras. Kali ini di susul Taehyung.

Wajah Namjoon merah padam. "Jangan seolah kau berdua pernah, hah!"

"Oi, kalian berisik sekali sialan."

Sosok pemuda yang berbaring di atas sofa dengan _manga_ menutupi wajah kini mengerang kesal. Tidur nyenyaknya akhirnya terusik akibat tawa terlalu besar dari kawan-kawannya yang lain.

Keempat pemuda lainnya hanya terkekeh.

"Bangun kau, Yoongi. Kukira ada rapat osis setelah istirahat kedua?"

"Memang ada. Dan waktuku sekarang yang harusnya ku gunakan untuk mengisi energi malah terusik gara-gara suara sialan kalian. _Brengsek_." Yoongi melempar manga di wajahnya sembarangan. Raut wajahnya yang selama ini memang kusut kini semakin kusut.

Yang lain tertawa. Mereka sudah terbiasa mendengar keluh kesah Yoongi tentang keberisikan enam kawannya. Umpatan kesal maupun timpukan telah menjadi makanan sehari-hari, tapi tidak ada yang kapok atau mencoba untuk meredakan suara mereka.

"Jin belum datang?"

"Belum, _hyung_. paling antrian di Kantin terlalu panjang." Namjoon menjawab selagi memfokuskan diri di soal-soal matematika Jungkook.

Suara rengekan Jungkook terdengar. Ia menghantuk-hantukkan pelan kepalanya di meja, frustasi. "Aku lapaaar."

"Ada cokelat batang di tasku. Ambil saja, Kook- _ah_."

"Uwah!" sekejap, rengekan Jungkook berubah menjadi pekikan ceria. "Hobi _hyung_ penyelamat! _Arigatou gozaimasu_!" lalu bergerak secepat kilat membuka tas Hoseok dan mengambil sebungkus cokelat batang. Pemuda paling muda di antara mereka itu melahap cokelatnya dengan ceria, dan tak lupa memberi satu potong suapan kepada Taehyung yang membuka mulutnya, menginginkan cokelat itu juga.

Klub mereka damai selang beberapa menit. Namjoon fokus memecahkan soal matematika milik Jungkook, Taehyung dan Hoseok bermain game tanpa suara-suara berisik lagi dan Yoongi menatap malas pertandingan mereka sembari menopang dagu di atas sofa.

Lima menit kemudian, pintu klub terbuka dan dua anggota mereka muncul di baliknya dengan tangan menenteng plastik besar berwarna putih.

"Pesanannya sudah dataaang!" Jimin mengangkat plastik itu tinggi-tinggi, bibirnya tertarik dari ujung ke ujung dengan sempurna.

Semua pemuda di dalam ruangan itu bersorak senang. Bahkan Yoongi yang pemalas pun gesit bangkit dari posisinya dan menyambar botol vitamin juga satu kotak bento yang di pesan untuk masing-masing anggota.

Mereka kemudian duduk bersila di depan meja. Jin dengan telaten membagikan menu pesanan satu per satu, sedangkan para anggota hanya tinggal menyodorkan tangan di depan Jin. Senyum mereka merekah. Perut para pemuda ini tidak dapat di ajak kompromi lagi.

Selama acara makan di mulai, Namjoon menatap wajah sahabat-sahabatnya satu per satu. Rasa hangat menyelimuti hati Namjoon. Semenjak mengenal keenam pemuda ini, dia tidak pernah lagi makan sendirian. Dan Namjoon _sangat mensyukuri hal itu._ Dalam lubuk hati Namjoon, dia berharap momen ini tidak akan pernah sirna, _untuk selamanya._

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued : _blue_ _._

* * *

thank you for review + fav + follow + read this fiction!

whose excited with our babies anniversary?!

 _ **Last,**_

 _ **Mind To Review?**_

 _sincerely,_

XiRuLin.


End file.
